Office , Cams and jumpscares
OFFICE In the game you will be given a office with cam use.On the left of the office you get a door with light and door usage.The light is for to see if any animatronics are at the door and the door is to close and open jest in case if an animatronic is at the door. On the right you will get a vent with an light and a door.The door is to keep plushtrap or springbonnie in the vents and the light is for to see if an animatronic is in the vent.The clock on the left of the vent is to help the player keep track of time and a guide to help him survive the night. The middle of the room has a desk that carry a fan and a TV.There are 2 windows at each side of the room.The left window is for the player to see the East hallway.Sometimes you will see spring bonnie at the end of the hall, walking towards you in a really creepy way.The right window is for the player to see the South hallway(connecting to the East hallway.The player will see Fredbear walking across the window to the office.The player will see the marionette crawling from the ceiling towards the players door. CAMERAS There are the title of 15 cameras on Nightmare at Fredbears.Fredbears. In order to get the camera open you will need to press the blue button and it will open the camera.The camera will show a map of Fredbears family dinner with camera use.There are two buttons on the left that will say Ventilation and Vent cameras.The Ventilation will set off when you didn't rewind the radio to keep the Marionette asleep.If dont do it on time he will come and find you. Cameras * Cam 1:Show office door and stairs down to the power room. * Cam 2:Shows the South hallway and both windows. * Cam 3:Shows the storage room where all the animatronics spare parts are. * Cam 4:Shows the South hallway were their the player can see the door to storage, Door to the East hallway and the two windows. * Cam 5:Shows West hallway where the player can see the bathrooms and a couple of windows that goes into the Stage and the dining part. * Cam 6:Shows behind the stage where the player can see Fredbear and Spring bonnie facing backwards from the camera. * Cam 7:Shows the East hallway that has where the hallway that is outside of the left window, the player can see the office and the two windows. * Cam 8:Shows the arcade room where the player can see arcades games and machines. * Cam 9:Shows the prize corner and a little shop full of stuff animals.Where the Marionette is based at. * Cam 10:Shows the dining area and the stage. * Vent 1: * Vent 2: * Vent 3: * Vent 4: * Vent 5: * Vent 6: JUMPSCARES Each and every animatronics have a way to get into the office and jumpscare the player. Fredbear firsts starts on the stage.Next he will be seen on Cam 5.Then the player will see Fredbear at the windows peeking at the screen on Cam 5.Next he will appear at the North hallway where he stands in the middle of the hallway on cam 5.Next he will appear walking across the right window, walking towards the doorway.At last he will appear at the players doorway creepy and the will jumpscare you.The jumpscare is that when Fredbear enter the room he will grab the player's head and scream at the player and the the Game Over screen will appear. Spring Bonnie first starts on the stage.Then he will look behind towards the cam.Next you will see him in the dining area on Cam 7.Then he will go in the camera on the vent 1 and vent 2 and will appear in the hallway at the left window.Then Spring Bonnie will start to walk towards the office and then it jumpscares the player and will show the game over screen. Plush Trap first starts at the entrance of Fredbear's Family Dinner.Then in order to keep Plush Trap away from the player, the player will need to check on the camera.If the player dosnt check on the camera.Plush Trap will start to run till he gets to the office and jumpscare.The only way to stop Plush Trap is to shut both the vent and the door and Plush Trap will return to the entrance where he was. Roato only shows up at the door and jump scares the player.The player might see Roato at the office door on the camera or at the middle of the hallway.